One Last Time
by Fuffy Forever
Summary: ONE SHOT ! Faith wants Buffy just one last time !


Faith and Buffy have broken up but that doesn't mean they cant have one last time and Faith will make sure of that no matter what.

Dressed in short leather jacket and tight red jeans Faith slowly walked up behind Buffy and ran her hand down the crotch of the blond slayers jeans.

"What the hell are you playing at Faith?" Buffy spat.

Faith smiled and licked Buffy's neck from bottom to top causing the blonde slayer to gasp slightly. "Aw come on don't be like that, just one last time, you know for old times sake" Faith said cocking her eyebrow slightly. Buffy found herself panicked and tried to move herself away from the brunette slayer but was pushed against the nearby worktop and Faith forced her hand into the blonde slayers jeans. Buffy bit down on her lip to stop herself from moaning as the brunette took charge.

Faith licked her lips and gently bit down on her own lip. "Mmm you cant tell me you don't want this, you should feel how wet you are right now"

Buffy shook her head and whimpered. "Faith, we cant...it...it's too complicated...it's just..."

Faith cut her off as she forced her tongue into Buffy's mouth, anything to shut her up. Faith wanted this to last. Every single second, without Buffy's typical wining. The brunette pulled away from the kiss and forced her fingers deep inside of the blonde causing Buffy to shudder slightly.

"Tell me how god it feels B" Faith whispered in the blondes ear.

Buffy didn't respond, she turned her gaze away from Faith and tried to resist from moaning the brunettes name.

"Faith...please stop...we..i cant do this no more" Buffy said trying to control her rapid breathing.

"Sure you can, one last time wont hurt will it?" Faith purred.

As Faith spoke she pushed another finger inside of Buffy and gently began to tease her thumb around Buffy's throbbing centre.

Buffy dug her nails into Faith's arm and gasped. "Shit! Faith...I'm gonna cum...ah...please stop!"

Faith gigged and looked up and down at the blonde with her dark Bambi eyes admiring every inch of her. "Hell no, I ain't finished with you quite yet"

Buffy's eyes widened as she watched Faith unzipped her jeans, pulling them down slightly and pulling her knickers to the side. Faith pushed Buffy to her knees and forced her head in between her legs. Buffy resisted but Faith was having none of it. She grabbed the back of the blonde slayer's hair and opened her legs slightly wider forcing Buffy to tease her.

Finally giving into temptation Buffy gave the brunette exactly what she wanted because deep down Buffy wanted it. Faith felt her legs so weak and she felt the blonde slayers tongue tease inside of her and circle around her centre. Faith moaned slightly and gripped the back of Buffy's head as the blonde began to suck on her centre.

"Don't you dare make me cum, or I will have to punish you" Faith warned the blonde.

Buffy couldn't help but wonder what Faith would do to her, the thought of being punished made Buffy throb and she continued to tease the brunette flicking her tongue around in circles and without warning she pushed two fingers inside the brunette. Faith threw her head back and moaned as she felt herself cum. She looked down at the innocent blonde who was wiping her mouth.

Faith bit her lip and pulled Buffy up from the floor, she then forced her tongue back inside of Buffy's mouth taking the blonde by surprise. "Your in for it now B" Faith said as she picked the blonde up throwing her over her shoulder and made her way upstairs. She locked the door behind her and threw the horny and now very willing slayer on the bed and began to forcefully remove Buffy's clothes. She then opened a nearby draw and pulled out a strap on, Buffy gasped and her mouth opened slightly in shock. Faith raised her eyebrows and licked her lips at the eager looking slayer. She removed all her clothes in seconds and attached the strap on to herself.

"You know I have always wanted to fuck you good and proper. You know like a guy, cause isn't that what your used to? Isn't that why you no longer want to fuck me? You wanna go fuck men cause they are less complicated or whatever?"

Buffy tried to respond but she suddenly found herself on top of the brunette riding the strap on. Faith placed both her hands on the blonde slayers hips and forced her to bounce up and down hard and fast. Buffy threw her head back and moaned the brunettes name as pleasure took over her body.

"Mm that's right blondie say it like you mean it!"

Buffy swallowed hard as she looked into the brunettes eyes and continued to thrust herself up and down. "Faith...oh god Faith...don't stop please!"

A wicked smile flashed across Faith's face, she wanted this to last, she wasn't ready for Buffy to cum just quite yet. She pulled the slayer off her and forced her head towards the strap on.

"Now clean this up you dirty bitch and show me how you suck dick!" Faith spat.

Buffy looked up at the brunette in shock and felt herself becoming wetter as Faith pushed her head onto the strap on. Buffy sucked off her own sweetness and began to deep through something she had never down before not even with a bloke. Faith felt herself cum slightly as she watched the slayer work her mouth around the cock.

Faith ran her fingers though the blonde's beautiful locks of hair and whispered to her. "Bend over for me"

Buffy looked up at Faith her eyes glazing and full of passion for the brunette. She obeyed Faith's commands and gasped as she felt Faith run her tongue inside her. The blonde got so lost in the moment she bit her lip a lot harder then she intended causing it to bleed slightly. Her body began shaking with excitement as she felt Faith lean over her and brushed her breasts against the blonde slayers back.

Faith whispered into Buffy's ear. "Spread your legs and relax, I'm gonna make you cum like no one has ever made you cum before"

Buffy gripped the duvet cover with both hands as she felt the strap on slowly enter her ass and four fingers inside of her. The blonde moaned even louder then she had before and her body vibrated with pleasure as Faith began to get faster and push even deeper inside of her. The brunette took one of her hands and ran it down Buffy's naked body teasing the front of the blonde running her fingers around her small firm breasts and down to her torso, then back around to her back and down her legs. Buffy had never felt pleasure like this, she wanted to cum but she knew the minute she did it was all over, their one last time was finished and there would be no more.

"Your gonna cum for me B and your gonna love every second of it" the brunette whispered.

Buffy whimpered slightly and shook her head as she tried to stop herself from letting go. Faith raised her eyebrows and forcefully pulled Buffy on top of her once again and began to nibble and kiss the blonde slayer's neck.

"Oh...fuck...stop that Faith please...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Buffy moaned uncontrollably.

"Exactly" Faith purred.

Buffy threw her head back onto Faith's shoulder and finally let go allowing pleasure to take over. Buffy had never experienced an orgasm like it. Her whole body vibrated and throbbed all over as she felt her own sweetness run down her legs and onto the strap on. Faith gently pulled Buffy off her and detached the strap on. She pulled Buffy to face her and gently kissed her soft lips and smiled. As the slayers pulled away from their last kiss they realised something.

One last time wasn't enough.


End file.
